Music From The Heart
by Saranghae1995
Summary: Na Sun Ja, a young Korean university student, is offered the job of a lifetime, working at one of the biggest music recording companies in the country, and she gladly accepts to help her family. But, when she finds out her boss isn't exactly what she expected and lears that she must keep his identity a secret, she realizes this will be a lot harder than she thought...


**Author's Note: Success! I finally typed the first chapter! Well, here are some side notes you'll need for the chapter, including a few translations…**

**-**_**halmeoni**_**- grandmother -**_**appa**_**- dad -**_**chapchae **_**- a sort of stir fry **

Today _definitely _qualified as a bad start. Not only had my alarm "not gone off" (my regular excuse for forgetting to press the snooze), but the week had _obviously _decided to change days, teasing me into thinking that it was a Sunday. It was only when _halmeoni _knocked on my door, a slight smirk on her face and only an _hour _before classes started, that she decided to tell me it was in fact a Monday.

I rushed around the house in an attempt to quickly get ready. I still had a piece of toast in my mouth as I ran back up to the bathroom to fix my hair into a bun. I kissed _appa _on top of his head before hurrying towards the door.

"See you guys later!" I yelled from outside, getting on my bike and speeding off. I swerved between cars until I got to the entrance of my school, Chugye University for the Arts. I was a freshman there, lucky to even be attending. Fortunately, I had graduated at the top of my class in high school, so I was able to receive plenty of scholarships to pay for the tuition. But, despite all that, I still didn't have enough money for a car, so I was stuck with riding this bike that _appa _had gotten me a few years ago.

I rode up to the entrance of the school, showing my ID to the guard. I parked my bike on a rack then headed to my first class.

Yeom Soo Min, my best friend, was already at our table, catching up on her work. I set my books on the table, sliding into the chair next to her.

"Oh my…you look awful!" she said, a bit worried. "What happened?"

I yawned loudly, covering my mouth. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Still looking for a job?"

I nodded. "Getting hired is a lot harder than I thought."

"Well, can't you just work at your dad's shop?" she asked, referring to his long running neighborhood mechanic garage. "You know plenty about fixing cars."

I shook my head. "He can't afford another employee…he hasn't said that straight out, but I can see it when I help with the expenses."

"Oh…" She shrugged. "Well, I know you'll find a job soon! Sun Ja, fighting!"

She raised a fist, an encouraging smile on her face.

I chuckled, responding half-heartedly. "Fighting…"

Our professor walked in then, and began the lesson for the day. We were taking an English class as an elective together, and as with every subject, I felt confident. Soo Min also had no problem with it. Her love for books and writing allowed her to excel at languages. But, for me, the only thing that ever _truly _made sense was art. Every single notebook I owned had little doodles on every page, small comic-like scenes intertwined with my notes. Soo Min had to stop me before I could waste a whole paper on drawing instead of the notes I should've been taking.

I fought to pay attention, battling the urge to fall asleep in class and attempting not to worry about my current jobless predicament. By the end of class, tons of new English words floating in my head.

I waved to Soo Min as I walked off to my art class, the only one I ever looked forward to. I sat in the back corner of the room, pulling out my sketchbook and my bag of pencils and other utensils. I flipped through the pages to find a clean one, when I opened to my undoubtedly favorite sketch. A small smile crept across my lips and I sighed softly, resting my chin on my hand.

_Geum Min Jun…_

I had been in love with this guy for years. Not only was he one of the richest people in the country, but the object of every young girl's fantasy. Which is precisely why I had refused to be as open with my "love" for this guy as everyone else was.

His parents were the former owners of Flash Music Records, one of the biggest music recording companies. But after a tragic car accident a little over ten years ago where they were killed, no one was really sure who it went to. It was often said that it had gone to a trusted family friend or that it was run by group effort, but they were only unconfirmed rumors.

For a while, no one really heard anything from Min Jun. But, around four years ago, it seemed he had finally come out of his hiding, and back into the spotlight. Of course, everyone was thrilled, but it was clear he was not the same. But that now quiet and reserved side of him made him even more desirable, and his fan base grew.

I sighed again, turning away from his sketch to an empty page.

I walked with Soo Min to our usual lunch table, setting down my tray with a bowl of _chapchae_.

"So, did you hear the news?" she asked, obviously keyed up about something.

"…no," I replied, swallowing the bite of noodles I was working on.

"Hei Ryung! She's coming back to Korea!"

"Really?" I asked, now more excited. Hei Ryung was my idol, everything I would've wanted to be. Beautiful, successful…I looked up to her in every way. And, not only that, she was Geum Min Jun's older sister.

"Yeah," Soo Min continued. "She just finished a photo shoot in Australia, and is coming back to visit."

"Wow…" I smiled. "That's great!"

She nodded. "And I heard that she plans to have a fundraiser for local schools, and it's open to the public. We can try and meet her then! And I bet Geum Min Jun is gonna be there~"

I rolled my eyes, but agreed.

"Are you sure you can't come for dinner?" Soo Min asked, meeting me outside the steps of the Art department.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I really have to finish this project, or my professor will kill me."

She pouted playfully. "Okay…next time, then. And no excuses!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay…tell your parents I said hi!"

She waved from the sidewalk. "I will! Bye!"

I shook my head, still chuckling, and went back inside. I wiped my paint covered fingers on the old tattered shirt I was wearing, and began to finish my portrait. It was a 14 by 16 canvas with the scene of a beach in the southern part of Korea.

After about an hour, I finally put the finishing touches, standing back and examining it. After I was satisfied, I set it on a rack to dry, and left a note on the professor's desk. I packed my bag and left.

As I rode my bike home, I began to think of what I could help _halmeoni _with for dinner.

But, I was stopped when I saw something a bit surprising happening. A young man wearing a black beanie and hoodie was trying to steal a purse from an older woman, who repeatedly hit him with her umbrella to try and make him let go. I let my bike fall to the ground to go help the woman.

"Hey!" I shouted, hitting the guy in the face then pulling on his ear. He immediately let go, caught by surprise by the sudden pain.

"H-hey! That hurts!"

"That's the point, idiot!" I said, pushing him to the ground. "Now get lost!"

He hesitated, but ran off, holding his ear with a grimace. The woman turned to me, her expression relieved. "Oh, my! Thank you so much, young lady!"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh, it was nothing…"

"'Nothing'?" she repeated, a smile on her face. "My girl, that wasn't just 'nothing'. I wish more girls could be like you; beautiful and strong-headed!"

I bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"Now, how can I repay you?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to!"

"Please, just humor an old woman, will you?" she laughed.

"Oh, well…alright…"

"Hmm…oh! Are you looking for work? I see you attend Chugye University." She motioned to the logo on my book bag.

"As a matter of fact I am…"

"Well, I just retired as an office secretary for a _very _good company. Would you be interested?"

I chuckled a bit nervously. "Um…of course, but…I don't really have a lot of experience."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll make sure I put in a good word for you since I still have to retrieve a few of my things…does that sound good?"

I bowed again. "Yes, thank you so much!"

"No problem~" She nodded, and turned to walk off.

"Oh, one more thing," I called after her.

"Yes?"

"Who would I be working for…?"

She grew a slight smirk, and she chuckled. "Well…that would be the CEO of Flash Music Records~"

"Just relax," Soo Min sighed, trying to help me calm down.

"How can I?" I said, nibbling on my nails. "It's…the _CEO _of _Flash Records_. I don't even know who it is!"

"I think we need Bong Hwa's help…Bong Hwa!" she called through the door that led to the garage.

He appeared soon after, wiping his hands on a rag. "What is it?"

"Can you help me calm her down?"

He turned to me and chuckled. "Na Sun Ja? How many times do we need to tell you that you'll be fine?"

"A lot, apparently…"

"Just be yourself! They'll love that!"

"…are you sure?"

"Yes!" they said in unison for the millionth time.

I sighed, chugging the rest of my glass of water. Suddenly, there were two short honks, and we turned to see a fancy black car parked outside.

Soo Min gasped, excited. "It's time!"

They gave me a few more encouraging words, leading _appa _and _halmeoni _in.

"Fighting!" they all cheered as I walked outside.

The driver stepped out and opened the back passenger door. "Miss Na Sun Ja?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He motioned for me to enter the car, closing the door behind me. He then got into the driver's seat and headed off. I was much too nervous to say anything, so I began twisting a strand of hair with my fingers anxiously, staring out the window.

"So," the driver suddenly started, "Kyoh Shin Hye said very good things about you."

"Who…?" I asked, a bit distracted.

"The boss's former assistant. She gave him a very good report."

"Ah…so, how many people are going to the interview?"

"Um…just you, I believe. Our CEO would rather make things simpler."

I bit my lip, feeling a _bit _better knowing I was the only one being interviewed for the job.

After nimbly driving through downtown traffic, we finally made it to the tall skyscraper that held Flash Records. The driver pulled up to the front doors, opening my door again. I stepped out, having to crane my neck to see the top of the building.

The driver led me inside through the lobby and to the elevators.

"Now just go to the top floor and go to the receptionist at the front desk."

I nodded, bowing my head slightly. "Thank you."

The doors closed as I pushed the button for the top floor. I slowed my breathing as I made my way up, still twisting my hair. Finally, there was a quiet ding and the elevator doors slid open. I swallowed nervously, then walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello," I greeted. "I'm here for the job interview…"

"Ah, yes, Miss Sun Ja. We've been expecting you."

The woman looked through some papers she had filed neatly. I sat down on an empty chair to fill the forms out carefully before turning them back into her.

"Ok, good…now, this next document is by _far _the most important."

"Alright…"

"For reasons you will later understand, our CEO has requested that his identity be kept secret. So, if you wish to be hired, you must first sign a contract stating that you will _never _reveal his identity unless he gives you permission. Everyone who has walked through those doors," she pointed a ways behind her, "has signed it. If you do not abide by these rules, well…in simple terms, you'll be screwed. Understood?"

I nodded. "Of course, I understand completely."

She smiled again. "Good! Now, sign here, here and here."

I did so, not bothering to read the fine print. I slid the paper back to the woman.

"Alright. Just follow me and I'll let him know you're here."

I nodded, and followed her towards the large double doors that led to his office. She stopped in front of them and knocked.

"Yes?" a voice called.

The woman opened the door sticking her head in. "She's here, and she has signed the contract, sir."

"Alright, let her in."

She turned back to me. "Okay, go right in. Good luck~"

She gave me a small wink before heading back to her desk. I took another deep breath, and went through the door.

I saw what appeared to be a younger man seated behind a large desk, his head bent over a piece of paper. Then, he looked up, meeting my gaze. It took everything in me to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor. I instantly felt blood rush to my cheeks and I gasped slightly.

"Oh, good afternoon," he greeted, a small smile on his face that sent my heart pounding. "I'm Geum Min Jun."


End file.
